


Eccitazione post-battaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le 'battaglie' tra Shizuo e Izaya spesso proseguono in un altro 'ambito'.





	Eccitazione post-battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest!:  
> Durarara!!; Izaya Orihara/Shizuo Heiwajima; ‘Quando Shizuo lo afferrò per la maglietta era ancora indeciso se far scontrare le bocche o dargli semplicemente una testata per zittirlo’.

Eccitazione post-battaglia

 

 

Shizuo staccò un cartellone stradale dello stop, si mise a correre verso Izaya. Il tubo metallico del cartellone si era piegato sotto le sue dita e la parte finale emanava scintille, strofinando sull’asfalto.

Izaya estrasse una serie di pugnali e li lanciò, Shizuo li schivò spostando il capo e ne afferrò uno in bocca, stringendolo con i denti. Il cartellone si era conficcato a terra e, proseguendo nella sua avanzata, stava lacerando il manto stradale, facendone volare pezzi tutt’intorno.

“Izaya!” gridò Shizuo, la sigaretta ancora tra le labbra.

Sollevò un pezzo di asfalto, grosso quanto un masso grande tre volte Izaya, e glielo lanciò contro. 

Izaya balzò, riatterrando sulle punte dei piedi, schivando il colpo. Il macigno andò a colpire una macchina, distruggendola. Il rumore dell’antifurto scattato all’impatto risuonò per tutta la strada.

Izaya saltellò sul macigno e balzò, atterrando sul terrazzo di un palazzo a vetri, da lì iniziò a lanciare una serie di pugnali. 

Li utilizzò per far cadere l’insegna di un negozio, Shizuo la schivò. Dietro di lui si alzò un grande polverone, Shizuo incise la sigaretta con i denti e continuò a stringere il segnale stradale con una mano. Nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole si rifletteva la figura di Izaya.

Izaya gli lanciò una serie di pugnali, Shizuo utilizzò il segnale stradale per dirottarli.

Izaya si mise a correre, saltando da un palazzo all’altro. Utilizzò i suoi pugnali per staccare l’impalcatura di un semaforo, questa cadde in testa a Shizuo, che con una testata la fece rimbalzare verso l’avversario. 

Izaya balzò sopra l’impalcatura metallica e da lì raggiunse un altro balcone.

 

***************

 

Intorno ai due, conficcati nel terreno, ripiegati su loro stessi, c’erano innumerevoli segnali stradali.

Shizuo ansimava rumorosamente, leggermente piegato in avanti, la schiena curva, il sudore che gli solcava il viso contratto. 

“Sei proprio un animale, ma almeno sei più interessante degli esseri umani” disse Izaya.

Shizuo lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo sollevò, guardandolo in viso.

“Ti ammazzerò, maledetto” ringhiò.

Izaya ridacchiò.

< Sono ancora indeciso. Ti tiro una testata per zittirti? O faccio scontrare le nostre bocche? > si chiese. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue.

Shizuo lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse via, indietreggiando.

“Merda! Perché all’improvviso hai di queste uscite?!” gridò.

Izaya allargò le braccia e fece un inchino in avanti.

“Siamo soli ed era quello che volevi, non ringraziarmi” disse.

Shizuo arrossì e Izaya ridacchiò.

“O sbaglio?” domandò l’informatore.

“Vediamo se assecondandoti riesco almeno a toglierti quel maledetto sorrisetto strafottente dalla faccia!” gridò Shizuo. Iniziò a spogliarsi, strappandosi i vestiti dal corpo in tensione, sudato e muscoloso.

Izaya iniziò a rapidamente a svestirsi, lasciando cadere a terra i propri indumenti.

Shizuo, totalmente ignudo, lo raggiunse con un segnale stradale, facendolo cadere a terra a faccia in su. Un rivolo di sangue iniziò a colare dal naso di Izaya, anche il suo corpo sottile era ignudo.

Shizuo gli si mise a gattoni di sopra, tenendogli fermi i polsi e lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Iniziarono a baciarsi, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, mugolando di piacere.

Shizuo iniziò a muoversi furiosamente dentro di lui, su e giù. La schiena pallida di Izaya si arrossò, sfregando sull’asfalto rotto in più punti.

< Chiunque altro si lamenterebbe di non essere strato preparato, ma io lo voglio così! Animalesco, in calore e desideroso. Voglio vedere gli uomini annientati sotto il cielo stellato di questo mondo, ma posso lasciarmi annientare a mia volta da un ‘mostro’ > pensò Izaya, stringendo gli occhi.

Shizuo dava spinte sempre più profonde, mentre Izaya gli andava incontro con il bacino. Gli afferrò le spalle, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, graffiandogliela a sangue.

L’asfalto sotto di loro cedette, creando un’immensa conca.

Izaya urlò di dolore e piacere, mentre Shizuo continuava a prenderlo, ringhiando.

Shizuo gli fece sfuggire un altro grido venendo dentro di lui, Izaya si contorse sotto il corpo dell’altro e venne a sua volta. Il loro sperma si mischiò al sudore, gocciolando sotto di loro.

Shizuo scivolò fuori da lui, ansimando e si abbandonò contro Izaya. 

Izaya ghignò, continuando a stringerlo contro di sé, sentì l’altro perdere i sensi.

 


End file.
